redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Type
There are many different card types in Redemption, each with their own corresponding function and rules: Hero Heroes represent characters in the Bible who follow and serve God and His Plan. They are denoted by a cross icon. The primary goal of Heroes is to rescue Lost Souls. Good Enhancement Enhancements have abilities and/or special abilities that affect game play. Abilities on enhancements are combined with the character’s abilities. Enhancements are generally used in the Battle Phase. However, healing enhancements, set-aside enhancements, and weapon-class enhancements can be played outside of battle. Good enhancements have a Bible icon and are used by Heroes. An enhancement must be of the same color brigade as the character upon which it is played. Evil Character Evil Characters are cards with a dragon in the icon box. Evil Characters block rescue attempts and battle challenges. Evil Enhancement Enhancements have abilities and/or special abilities that affect game play. Abilities on enhancements are combined with the character’s abilities. Enhancements are generally used in the Battle Phase. However, healing enhancements, set-aside enhancements, and weapon-class enhancements can be played outside of battle. Evil enhancements have a skull icon and are used by Evil Characters. An enhancement must be of the same color brigade as the character upon which it is played. Dual Enhancement Enhancements have abilities and/or special abilities that affect game play. Abilities on enhancements are combined with the character’s abilities. Enhancements are generally used in the Battle Phase. However, healing enhancements, set-aside enhancements, and weapon-class enhancements can be played outside of battle. Dual enhancements have both a Bible icon and a skull icon. They can be used by Heroes and Evil Characters. An enhancement must be of the same color brigade as the character upon which it is played. Lost Souls Lost Souls represent people who neither follow God or His people (as Heroes do) nor directly oppose God or His people (as Evil Characters do) but rather need to be saved from sin and death. Lost Souls are always placed in the Land of Bondage of the player who controls the card, unless a special ability says otherwise. When a Lost Soul is rescued, it becomes a Redeemed Soul in the rescuing player’s Land of Redemption and is no longer a Lost Soul. Artifact An artifact is a card having a continuing effect in the game. A grail icon in the icon box shows the card is an artifact. Covenant A Covenant is both an Enhancement and an Artifact, and can be targeted as either (in hand, deck, or discard pile) until it is played, held, activated, or placed in Artifact pile as one or the other. A Covenant that is played or held as an Enhancement can no longer be targeted as an Artifact. A Covenant that is activated or placed in the Artifact pile can no longer be targeted as an Enhancement. It can still be targeted as a Covenant. Curse A Curse is both an Enhancement and an Artifact, and can be targeted as either (in hand, deck, or discard pile) until it is played, held, activated, or placed in Artifact pile as one or the other. A Curse that is played or held as an Enhancement can no longer be targeted as an Artifact. A Curse that is activated or placed in the Artifact pile can no longer be targeted as an Enhancement. It can still be targeted as a Curse. Fortress Fortresses, like Sites, represent physical or spirtiual locations or structures in the Bible. They are denoted by the Fortress icon, which looks like a type of castle, and they may be good or evil depending on the background color (light rainbow colors signify a good Fortress, dark rainbow colors signify an evil Fortress). You may place your Fortresses in your territory (or set-aside area if that is specified on the Fortress) and it remains there, with the ability always active. Most, but not all, Fortresses allow you to hold cards in that Fortress according to the abilities on the Fortress. Site Sites represent locations mentioned in the Bible. These cards are placed in each player’s territory within the Field of Play. Sites remain in play until they are discarded or the game ends. These cards are identified by pyramids in the icon box. Dominant A lamb or grim reaper illustration located in the icon box identifies a dominant. A dominant can be played at any time regardless of initiative or turn. Territory Class Territory Class Enhancements can be played in battle in the same way as normal enhancements, or they can be played by a character in your territory during your preparation phase or discard phase. If played outside of battle, they are discarded when their special ability is complete, unless otherwise specified. Territory Class Enhancements are distinguished by a tan icon with a tent and palm trees below the icon box. Warrior Class This is a special kind of character marked by a shield icon on the left side of the card. A warrior-class character may hold one weapon-class enhancement outside of battle. Weapon Class This is a special kind of enhancement marked by a shield icon on the left side of the card. Weapon-class enhancements may be held by warrior-class characters outside of battle, and may be placed on a warrior-class character during a player’s preparation or discard phases. The special ability on a weapon-class enhancement only activates in battle. Weapons follow the same rules as placed cards by following their bearers to any location in which they are moved. Weapon-class enhancements can also be played during battle using the rules of initiative. Following battle resolution, when enhancements are normally discarded, a warrior-class character’s controller may decide to keep one weapon-class enhancement on the warrior-class character.